Difficult Love
by ThePawOfTheWolf
Summary: Set after New Moon/before-during Eclipse. Bella caught Aro's eye the moment she came to Volterra, she was an interesting human, a different one. She would have a great gift when becoming immortal, but Aro seems to have something more personal. Could he have feelings for her? Will he be able to make his way into her heart? Will he admit how he feels about her? Who will Bella choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight Saga or any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment**

**I kept wondering if I should upload this story or not, but in the end I thought: "Why not?" so here it is^^ I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Summary: Set after New Moon and before-during Eclipse. Bella caught Aro's eye the moment she came to Volterra, she was an interesting human, a different one. She would have a great gift when becoming immortal, but the powerful vampire leader seems to have something more personal than that. Could he have feelings for her? Will he ever be able to make his way into her heart? Will he admit how he truly feels for her? More important who will Bella choose?**

**Note: Jacob is very upset and has become more distant towards Bella since she rejected him for Edward. **

* * *

Aro was sitting bored in his throne, still intrigued by the human girl he had met. She certainly was different, everything about her was. Oh how could Edward leave her? Aro knew she was depressed, or at least sad, despite the fact he couldn't read any of her thoughts. But she would've given up everything, even her life to save the young mind reader after he left her. But Aro couldn't get her out of his mind, her features, her face, and her very tempting blood smell was clouding the Volturi leader's mind completely.

After a few hours of thinking about her, Aro decides on one thing. Going to Forks to follow her and maybe get to know her. Sure she was a danger to the vampire world, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to kill her. She had kept their secret so far, but you never know with humans, well, he would soon see that for himself.

"Brother, the human was a danger, why did you allow her to live?" Asked Caius, apparently angry with Aro's choice.

"She will become one of us, brother, soon, I will take care of that" replied Aro calmly.

"I don't trust the Cullens" Said Caius, still upset with the choice of allowing Bella to live.

Thoughtful, Aro replied again "Neither do I brother, especially the young mind reader, Edward. But I will make sure they keep their promise. I will leave to their town".

Caius didn't agree with the idea of Aro going to see what will happen with the young human, so he just says "The guard can certainly handle it".

"Of course but I would rather see to it myself" Said Aro with a grin and rose from his chair, gesturing towards Felix and Demetri to come closer.  
Once they did, he simply said "Make the preparations, you two, Jane, Alec and myself are leaving tonight"

By nightfall, the Volturi private jet was ready to take off to the Washington airport while Marcus and Caius remained in Volterra.

Back in Forks, Bella awoke from a nightmare only to be calmed down by Edward, who assured her he would still be there when she woke up. But when Edward said they could find ways to keep the Volturi in the dark so Bella didn't have to become a vampire, she got up and went to the Cullens' house, asking them to vote for her either to be changed into a vampire or not. It was a good thing most of the Cullens agreed, but Isabella Marie Swan did not get the vote from the person she considered to be most important in her life. Edward. Bella wanted Edward to be the one to change her, not Alice or any other Cullen. She was disappointed in Edward's disapproval of changing her, but she would keep insisting. She wanted to spend more than just a human life with him, she wanted to spend forever. Still… did Edward also want this? If so why didn't he change her? Why was he hesitating? It was her choice, not his, and she wanted him. Forever.

Meanwhile, Aro arrived in Washington and found an expensive hotel to stay in. He ordered the four members of the guard to give him some privacy, and as each of them had their own room, they went there. Aro just sat in an armchair, waiting for the night to come.

After Bella spent the entire day with the Cullens, or at least half with them and half trying to convince Edward to change her, she was unsuccessful again. He offered to drive her home so Charlie wouldn't worry and she agreed, while Edward didn't come inside the house, they shared a kiss and he said goodnight, leaving in his Volvo while Bella watched him leaving. Unknown to her, as soon as Edward left someone started watching her. Aro had been waiting for her to be alone and he was looking at her from the shadows, watching her entering the house. Soon a police car parked in front of her house and a man who seemed around 40 years old enter her house, which Aro recognized as Bella's father from Edward's thoughts. He was tempted by his blood, but Bella wouldn't appreciate that and even though he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, Aro didn't only care about Bella's potential power...

Not knowing about a very powerful and dangerous vampire's presence there, Bella started preparing dinner for herself and her father, happy about being with Edward again, but disappointed about him refusing to turn her into a vampire.

"What's up Bells?" Asked Charlie.  
"Nothing much, dad, just an usual day." Bella replied, lying to him about Edward.  
"You still meeting Jacob?" Asked Charlie, curious about his daughter's actions.  
"No dad, he… he's just in a difficult period." Bella said, trying not to sound suspicious, but Charlie wasn't pleased with her answer and simply said: "And that's exactly why you should be there for him, remember, Bells, he helped you when you needed him.".  
"I know, but he really doesn't need me right now, he said he needs some time alone" Bella replied.  
Charlie became suspicious this time, but he let it go after mumbling something and then just sat down on the sofa, watching TV while Bella went into her room.

Unknown to both of them, Aro had heard the entire conversation. Oh how he regretted he couldn't read Bella's thoughts, she was such an interesting human. He will have to get to know her personally, he _had_ to, since this girl was a mystery, even to him.

Meanwhile at the Cullens' house, Carlisle is talking to Edward about Bella's transformation. Edward seemed reluctant about changing Bella, and despite Carlisle's efforts, he still didn't agree to change her.

"I won't give her this life. She doesn't know what it's like." Protested Edward, sure of it.

"You've chosen not to live without her, we have no choice." Carlisle told him.

"No, we can find ways to keep the Volturi in the dark." Edward said, not wanting to change Bella.

"We can't keep them forever, they will find out in the end, and as long as Bella is comfortable with the idea, we can change her. Edward, you love her." Carlisle said, but Edward, stubborn as usual said "That's why I won't give her this life. I want her to have a human life, as normal as possible". Carlisle sighed, but just said "You should let her decide, instead of you deciding for her", after that he went upstairs to talk to Esme, while Edward hits the wall, upset with Bella's decisions and everyone accepting them.

Back at the Swan house, Bella was in her room sitting on her bed and looking at some pictures of her and Edward, while Charlie comes into her room, dressed for work and apparently worried.

"Dad?" Bella said.

"That Cullen kid is clouding your mind completely, can't you just let him go? You have Jacob…" Charlie said frustrated.

"Dad, it's not that simple." Bella said, trying to get him to understand in vain.

"I don't want to see you suffer again, Bells." He said honestly.

"Dad, I'll be okay, I promise." Bella said confidently.

"I hope so, because I can't stand seeing you in that state of mind again." He said.

"Why are you dressed for work?" Bella said, trying to change the subject.

"I got a phone call from work, I have to be there, that's what I wanted to tell you. I hope you don't mind we can't spend time together or…" Charlie said, hoping his daughter wouldn't get mad at him.

"Dad, it's okay." Bella said, reassuring him.

With a nod, Charlie turned around and went out the door. Bella got up from her bed and headed towards the window. She watched Charlie leave in his police car, then she looked up into the trees and for a second, she thought she saw a dark silhouette and red eyes looking at her, but when she looked again it was like nothing was ever there.

Despite being a little suspicious, she went to bed. It was quite late and she was tired; she could rarely get any sleep because of the nightmares she was having lately and needed to try and get a good night's rest

* * *

**Did Bella really saw someone in the trees? If so who was it? ;) Please let me know what you think in the comments/reviews section below :). This first time I'm writing a romance fanfic, so that would help me^^. I never wrote anything like this, but it's never too late (and never too early) xD.  
I know there are loads of grammar mistakes, to those who notice, I'd be grateful if you'd let me know about them :). Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all those reviews, favs and follows :D You have no idea how happy they make me :). I've actually thought a lot about this chapter and how it should go, and it the end, I think this is the best approach. Hint: Aro and Bella actually have a conversation in this chapter ;).  
I hope you enjoy this update^^**

**And to those I haven't replied to, I will now. If any of you guys didn't get my reply please let me know, I'm not that experienced with FF messaging xD**

**Guest: "I like the beginning. I'm interested to see what will happen next." **  
**Me: Thank you, I'm glad to hear so and I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Midnight came. It was quiet in Bella's house, Charlie did not return yet, and Edward didn't come to visit this time, how Bella missed the days he stayed in her bedroom. It was like someone was keeping the nightmares away. But this time he wasn't there and Bella was having a nightmare again, they were getting worse, and she found herself screaming again, then suddenly sitting up only to see the same red eyes that were watching her before she went to bed. She was scared, but she quickly managed to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. Her breathing was heavy, her heart beats were fast, but the vampire in her room could easily tell how terrified she was. He could see in the dark.

When she turned on the lamp, she found a face she recently saw where both she and Edward could've died. The Volturi leader Aro was staying in the middle of the room, grinning at her.

"Y-you! W-what a-are you doing here?" Bella asked, trying unsuccessfully to steady her voice.

"My apologizes for scaring you, Isabella. I did not mean to make you tremble…" Aro said, still grinning.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, finally steadying her voice and watching his every move, not like she could stop him if he tried anything though.

"I merely wanted to see how you are feeling, my dear Isabella." He replied with his voice as feathers, coming closer to her.

"I know you're here to see if I'm still human. I am, but they will keep their promise. I know they will…" Bella said, trying to get him say directly what he wanted, but he interrupted her.

"That is not my only reason for coming here, Isabella. However, I have doubts about them keeping their promise." He simply said, but as soon as he said the last part, he noticed Bella's face contorting into an angry one, but she was obviously trying to calm herself down.

"So you're here to change me?" Bella asked, becoming more alert.

"If I was here for such a reason, you would already have venom in your system." He said smirking and hinting something, then he continued, "I am giving them enough time, but if they fail to keep their promise I will have no choice but to kill them, starting with Edward."

He smirked at the last part, but as soon as he said it he noticed how Bella's scared face turned into an angry one.

"You won't! Don't! You… you… you're a monster!" Bella yelled angrily, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.

"We all are, this is our nature. We kill. And I assume you already know that, given the fact that you are so closely involved with the Cullens." Aro said calmly, looking for any changes in Bella's face.

"They're not like that, they're good, you… You won't kill him." Bella said, trying to calm down, but Aro had the advantage once again.

"Nothing stops me from killing him, as by becoming involved with a human without turning you, he broke the law…" Bella opened her mouth to interrupt him, but in an instant he was in front of her and had his finger on her lips, then he continued "But I will not, unless he fails to keep his promise. My only reason for that however, is you, Isabella." He said smiling at her and then putting more distance between them by straightening himself up, as he had bent down to reach Bella.

Bella tried to reach her phone with her right hand, which should've been on her bedside table, but where is it? Hoping he wouldn't notice, Bella tried to distract him "Why would I influence that decision?" She was convinced he was lying to her, but she kept trying to get him look at her.

In an instant he was again standing at more distance in front of her, holding up her phone in his hand.

"If you are searching for this, you will not find it there, my dear." Aro said smirking.

Bella was afraid now, she was alone with a very powerful and unpredictable vampire who could just kill her in an instant. But since he took her phone, she figured he had it all planned. Why was he playing with her? If he wanted to kill her why couldn't he just get on with it?

"I-if you w-want to k-kill me j-just get on with it… I… I hate waiting." Bella said trembling.

"Oh but how could I? No. As I mentioned earlier I am not here to kill you, or to change you. Yet." Aro said honestly. He didn't mean to frighten this girl so bad. She would be so difficult to get to, even for him.

Surprised, Bella asked "What do you mean not yet?"

With a grin, Aro replied "Simply that. I gave you a time limit, have I not?"

Bella got the hint now, or she thought she did.

"Then why are you here? Just to scare the hell out of me? Is that entertaining for you? Bella asked half ironically and half just wanting to know, but Aro couldn't help but laugh at that, she was a different human for sure, one that could amuse or surprise him even when close to her death, unlike the others who just begged or screamed to the point his ears were hurting.

"I assure you, Isabella that it is not my intention" he said, still giggling

"What's so funny then? You can't stop laughing." Bella said, frustrated with him.

"Merely the fact that instead of begging or screaming, you are quite outgoing" He said, then he continued, "but as I said, my intention was simply to see you, Isabella, nothing more." He said honestly, hoping she would open up to him.

Bella was surprised, but didn't trust him.

"Why would you…?" She started.

"That is for me to know…" He replied grinning and continued "…and for you to find out".

Bella was boiling inside, not knowing what he was after, having him so close to her and playing his sick games with her… she had no words to express how much she hated him. What should she do? Should she play along? Should she just be rude as she felt like? She knew she was in the presence of the most dangerous and powerful vampire, but if he had any intentions, not even begging could stop him. He was merciless. He was a monster, or at least in her eyes.

"I don't know why you're here, what you want, or what you plan on doing with me" Bella said not looking at him in the eye, but as he looked at her waiting for her to continue, she finally did "but I'm not playing your game or whatever it is that you're doing. If you're just going to kill me go ahead. I'm not afraid now." Bella said, finding the nerve to look at him in the eye, something that surprised Aro even further.

"I believe you do fear me, my dear, but only a few have looked at me the way you do now. I find that fascinating." He said showing surprise in his voice as he came closer, then continued "However I find the fact that you believe I'm here to kill you quite frustrating." Aro said, clenching his teeth in the last part.

Trying not to show any signs of fear, Bella simply said "I don't trust you."

"Would you if I gave this back to you?" Aro said holding Bella's phone in his hand with a questioning look in his eyes, but to his disappointment Bella said nothing. He will certainly need a lot of patience here, but unlike many other times, he seemed to have lots of patience for this particular human, more than he'd have for his own kind.

Sighing, Aro slowly approached Bella, who was in her bed and held out the phone to her.

Bella looked at him, but she obviously had a doubt if she should take it or not from him, what if it was all part of the plan?

Aro sighed deeply this time and exasperatedly said "Isabella, I promise I will not hurt you. I give you… I give you my word" It was very hard for him to say those words, especially to a human, but he was getting nowhere with her.

Despite surprised by his words and the apparent honesty in them, Bella didn't believe him and replied "I heard that before. From people I trusted. And they just… doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Aro simply said.

"Really it's none of your business. My transformation may be, but this…" Bella said frustrated with his attempts.

"Please, my dear." Aro said, coming closer with the phone, and to his surprise, she took it from his hand, and for a moment he had the urge to take her hand and try reading her thoughts, but he figured it wouldn't work great for what he was trying to do. Not that he could read her thoughts anyway.

"Thanks" Bella said, looking at her phone.

Smiling, Aro said "You are most welcome, cara mia. Now are you ready to tell me what I asked?".

"No" Bella simply said. She wasn't going to tell him anything that didn't involve her transformation or the vampire laws.

Aro just sighed, exasperated with her, but he just stood there watching her, only to notice she wanted to call someone. Edward, he assumed.

"You should not do that." Aro said.

"Why? I'm just…" Bella said but was interrupted.

"Calling Edward? I am most certain you want the best for your "lover" do you, Isabella?" Aro said, a hint of something in his voice.

"W-what do you mean?" Bella said, feeling a bit angry with him.

"It would be better if young Edward did not find out about this, otherwise his life would… end in a most unpleasant way." Aro said, with fake pity in his voice.

"No! Leave him alone!" Bella yelled, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.

"That depends entirely on you, dear. If you tell him, then I will have no choice but to end his life." Aro said grinning at the last part, but he knew he wouldn't anyway. He didn't want to make Isabella suffer, for whatever reason he did not know.

"I won't, I promise I won't." Bella said truthfully. She knew Edward and his family could not stand against the Volturi, sure they could against Aro alone, but not against the whole coven, and he certainly wasn't alone here.

"Then you better keep your promise, Isabella. Remember not a word to him or your father." Aro said, trying to get that in her head.

"I got it." Bella said, angry at his attempts.

Aro smiled and headed for the window, then looked at Bella again "Your father is about to arrive here soon."

"How do you know?" Then she hit herself. That was a stupid question. Of course he knew, he was a vampire.

"I can smell him and also hear him."

"Oh." Was Bella's reply.

Aro opened the window and took one final glance at Bella, who was looking down; her eyes were no longer fixed on him.

"We will meet again soon, Isabella." He said loud enough for her to hear and in an instant he was gone.

Bella watched him leaving and felt really angry, but when he said the last part, her anger faded away, but questions came into her head. Why did he come all the way here? What did he want with her? Was he here to threaten Edward's life? Why would he?

It looked to Bella like he was trying to get her trust him, or at least not be afraid of him, but she just waved that off. It's not like the powerful leader of the Volturi would try anything like that, she was a human after all, but what was his reason? It's not like she cared about what he personally thought about her, his personal life or something like that, but it was strange.

She tried in vain to go back to sleep that night, Aro was right, she was afraid, but she was more afraid for Edward than she was for herself. Bella reconsidered telling Edward about Aro, but then she remembered what the powerful vampire told her: _"It would be better if young Edward did not find out about this, otherwise his life would end in a most unpleasant way"_. No, she couldn't tell him, it would put him in danger, him and all the Cullens. Aro would know somehow that she told them. How? She had no idea, but Bella knew she shouldn't take any chances with someone like Aro.

* * *

**Indeed, she shouldn't. But what are Aro's reasons?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) And don't really expect Aro and Bella to get along so fast xD She doesn't trust him (understandable after the experience in Volterra) and he... well, I'll let you figure it out ;)**  
**Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**Oh, and just out of curiosity, what would you, my dear readers call this chapter? :)**

**Special thanks to AnaBookWorm for telling me about all the grammar mistakes and confusions in the previous chapter, I highly appreciate it :). Please tell me if you find any in this chapter as well, I tried to be more careful, but...still can't be perfect xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome really! :D Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following this story^^ I highly appreciate that and I would've never thought it would get like this. Special thanks to SLovingLecter for letting me know about the problems in the other chapters. I tried to be more careful here about grammar and commas and spelling, but I also tried adding more descriptions. Please let me know what you think of this :) I will also try adding some more descriptions to the other 2 chapters as well.  
To guests who reviewed:  
chuksjib: "interesting...I hope Bella ends up with Edward,bcos Bella doesn't fit with Aro"  
Me: We shall see.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Ferrari**

Morning finally came, but it wasn't sunny, on the contrary, it was quite cloudy. Bella sighed; a typical day in Forks. Well, at least she will see Edward at school. She got up from her bed and went into the living room, only to find Charlie asleep on the couch. She decided not to wake him up and prepare breakfast so she could go to school.

She made some eggs and sandwiches, but since Bella wasn't really good at not making noises, she accidentally woke her father up.

"Bells?" Charlie asked as he woke and got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just usual clumsy and noisy me." Bella apologized.

"No, it's okay." Charlie said as me made his way to the dining table, but as soon as he looked upon his daughter's face, he asked "Bells, you look awful. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, dad, it's just bad night's sleep." Bella said, trying to convince him, but she was never a good liar.

"If there's anything wrong at all…" Charlie started, only to be interrupted by Bella.

"I'll tell you, I know." Bella said in a hurry as she finished eating her meal.

"Bells, if this is about last night…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left." Charlie apologized

"Dad, it has nothing to do with you leaving, I just have to get to school" Bella said honestly.

"Oh" Charlie said as he realized it was time for Bella to go.

Bella got her backpack and went to her truck, followed by her father. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Bye, dad, see you after school." She said and with that she drove away from her house. Charlie watched her leave. She was acting weird lately and he realized she was trying to hide it, but he was her father after all.

"That kid is certainly a bad influence on her." He mumbled and then sighed.

While driving at quite a slow speed, Bella passed by a side-street on her way to school, from which a black Ferrari that was parked on the side of the road came out and followed a few meters behind her. She didn't pay much attention to it, but she never saw a Ferrari in Forks, so that was strange. She looked into her truck's mirror to see the driver, but she couldn't see a face. The driver had his face covered, with sun glasses, a hood on his head, and had many shadows in the car. She couldn't see a thing, but why would someone hide their face? She minded her own way and when she got at school she noticed Edward's car already there.

As soon as Edward came into sight, however, the Ferrari turned around and left, right on time actually, otherwise Edward would've noticed it. However, Bella thought that to be highly suspicious, but she decided against telling Edward about it. She just parked her car and went to Edward where they shared a short kiss.

"Bella" Edward said.

"Edward, I love you" Bella said as she kissed him again.

"I love you too" he said as Mike Newton and Erik were still staring at them.  
It was known in the entire school that Edward and Bella were together, but the two guys, Mike and Erik didn't seem to believe it, or to accept it despite it was all happening in front of them and despite they both had girlfriends. Edward and Bella didn't really pay any attention to them though as they walked up to the school together and at their first lesson: biology.

The rest of the day at school went normal and Bella tried to act like nothing happened, but she was beyond worried inside. First Aro came and threatened Edward's life, then the unusual car seemed to follow her, but it abruptly turned around and sped away when she got to her school, something clearly wasn't right. And to add more to it, the driver hid his face, why? He clearly avoided to be seen, but what was the point?

When the school ended, Bella and Edward went outside together.

"Can you come tonight to my house? I missed you last night" Bella asked Edward hopeful. She didn't wanted to be alone again, especially since Aro said they will meet again soon. She wasn't eager to see him at all.

"I'm sorry about last night; I thought you would need some time on your own. But I'll be there tonight, I promise." Edward said as he kissed Bella, they shared a longer kiss and then they separated and each went to their car.

* * *

**So, what's with the Ferrari? Any guesses about it? ;) Please let me know in the review section or in a PM :).**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I promise next one will be longer :) Also, sorry about the lack of Aro/Bella in here, I'm just trying to give this story a good flow and also give Aro and Bella a nice but not too sudden development.**

**Now, please, please please review!^^ Reviews are very helpful and even if you can't do it as soon as you read it, you can come back later and leave one. I appreciate that very much and I'll always reply to you :)**

**Once again, a big thanks to SLovingLecter for also letting me know about the problems in my first chapter, I highly appreciate that^^**

**I guess that's all I had to say for now, see you the next time ;) And don't forget to review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm updating again, since the last chapter was kinda short, I figured updating again won't do any damage, right? ;) Once again thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews, I appreciate them all and I'm more than happy you like this story :) Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :).  
To guests who reviewed:****  
****Cats: "This seems a very good start. Your Bella is not too childish, and your Edward still can't understand he should let Bella decide for herself. He doesn't deserve her. I like your Aro. For once he is not too direct."  
**  
**Me: Thank you! I'm glad to hear so. I was afraid I'd get them too different from the originals and also that they were too childish, but it's good to hear they're not. Well I doubt Edward will ever understand that xD But we shall see. As for Aro, I figured he couldn't be too direct in this case, or at least I can't see that, but I've said it many times before, I'm not that much of a skilled writer xD.**

**Enjoy!^^ And please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**

* * *

**A Feeling Called "Jealousy"**

Edward and Bella drove together for a while but when they parted ways and Edward was out of her sight, the same black Ferrari appeared behind Bella's car and once again followed a few meters behind her. Bella looked at the car's license plate number and noticed something: it was from Italy. Wait… Italy? The Volturi were from Italy… but it just wasn't possible. If Aro wanted to make sure she didn't tell Edward anything he could have found other ways, not getting someone follow her with a Ferrari around Forks. But it made no sense anyway, plus Ferrari was an Italian brand, so, it wasn't necessary the Volturi.

She tried speeding up, but her truck wasn't that fast, and compared to a Ferrari, it was nothing. So she drove as normal as she could, trying not to act weird as to not raise the driver's suspicions.

When she finally arrived home she saw her father's car parked in front of her house, normally, that would be a relief since he was the chief of police, but in this case… She didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried. If this was a vampire, she should drive as far as possible from those close to her, if not, she could tell her father, but the problem was: she didn't know. One thing she did know however was not to take any chances with strangers. However, when she looked into her mirror, the Ferrari was gone again; it was like the black car was never there. She reconsidered telling her father about it, but he would get too worried about it and she didn't want that. Plus if the Volturi were really behind this then she would just put him in danger.

The rest of the day went as normal as possible, Bella went inside her house, greeted her father, ate something, went to do her homework, and then night came. Charlie informed Bella he will have to go to work at night for a few days, and again hoped his daughter wouldn't get mad at him. She didn't, it was his job plus she didn't really spent much time with him and besides, it would give her and Edward some privacy. Then again she thought maybe it was safer for him, since Aro was certainly still lurking around, but for tonight she was safe, Edward was coming.

When the time came for her father to leave, she went outside with him and he suddenly hugged her.

"Careful, Bells, there have been murders lately, don't get out at night." Charlie said to her, worried.

"I won't, I promise, but I doubt anyone would try killing the daughter of the police chief." She said. He smiled a little and then got inside his police car.

As soon as he left, Edward's Volvo sped towards Bella's house and parked in front of it.

"You came!" Bella said gladly as soon as Edward got out of his car.

"Bella, I will be here whenever you need me" Edward said coming closer to her.

"You should've been hunting today, right?" Bella asked.

"No, not yet" Edward said, and then continued "Charlie's not here, that means we can have some time alone." And with that he kissed Bella. They kissed passionately for a while, but unknown to them, someone was watching. Aro. From the deep shadows of the trees, he was watching them; he had been for a while. Deep inside him he felt a twinge of jealousy, seeing Edward and Bella kiss so passionately. He had watched Bella all the time, but he wasn't going to hang around to watch this. His temptation towards ripping Edward's head off was too big and he didn't want to see Bella suffer. He just used his super speed to disappear from the area completely.

Edward and Bella were in Bella's room. They talked for a while about their love, about their families, and Bella had some attempts to tell Edward about today's events, and while she didn't tell him, she just got him suspicious.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything." Edward said. "I know, and I always do, but… Edward, I… I want you to change me." Bella said, trying to avoid the subject.

"No, Bella that's not a life I'd choose, it's not even a life." Edward said, trying to convince her.

"I made my choice; I want to be with you forever." Bella said and kissed him.

"Just think about it again, isn't it enough to have a happy life with me?" Edward asked her, hoping she would say yes. "For now it is, but after graduation…" Bella started, but Edward stopped her "Bella…" He said and kissed her, not wanting to hurt her feelings. They started kissing more passionately, but when Bella tried to undress Edward, he stopped her.

"We shouldn't do that, I might hurt you." Edward said.

"I trust you, you won't" Bella said confidently, pulling him into a kiss again, but he pulled away. "No, we should just enjoy what we have for now, I… don't want to lose control." Edward told Bella, and although disappointed, she nodded and pulled away, only to be pulled back into a kiss by Edward. She pulled away when she was out of breath, and they just spent the night kissing and talking, until Bella fell asleep. Edward just lay beside her, watching her sleep.

When Aro arrived at the hotel again, he called for Jane and Alec.

In the next moment the two vampires were in front of him and they bowed their heads in front of their leader.

"There have been murders in Seattle. It is obviously the work of one of our kind, but they are breaking the rules and putting our secret in danger. See who they are, what they are after, and find out as much as you can about them. Report back to me as soon as you find out anything useful" Aro told them.

"Yes Master" Jane said and both her and Alec bowed their heads before him again. Aro then went back into his room while Jane and Alec went to see what the murders were about, as their master had told them.

As soon as Aro got inside his room he grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, then he hit the wall and a loud bang was heard. Why was he this angry? He tried to calm down, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Edward was with Bella and he didn't even deserve her! He left her! Aro was so angry that we wanted to rip the young vampire's head off without a second thought. He never thought he could get that jealous, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, hardly to himself if at all. When he finally calmed down, he sighed and sat on his bed. He had to get close to Bella, but the thought she asked Cullen to stay with her for the night so he won't be able to come was driving Aro insane. He wondered if he had any chances to get to Bella at all. He certainly wasn't going to give up on the idea, but he needed to gain her trust somehow. But how could he if she didn't even allow him to visit her? Ripping Edward's head off wouldn't help, nor scaring or snapping at her would, he had to keep calm, he had to come up with a plan.

* * *

**Question is, what plan? ;) Any ideas? Also, what do you think about the Ferrari now? Who's that? :) Let me know in the reviews below :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter :) I know there wasn't much Aro/Bella, but they will be more in the next chapters, as I previously said I just want to give them some nice development.**  
**Please please review! They are soooo helpful and they make me sooo happy ^_^ I'll very much appreciate reviews :)  
I'll come back soon to add some more descriptions and to edit all the chapters, they need to be renewed every now and then ;)**

**Special thanks to AnaBookWorm and SLovingLecter for helping me with the problems in the chapters, but also to BlackAngelBitch and angel897 for following this story and reviewing every chapter until now :) Thank you very very much :D I have no words to tell you how much I appreciate it :)**  
**Also, thanks to all those wonderful people who faved, followed and reviewed this story^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence and for not updating for such a long time. It's been a busy period for me. Anyway, here is chapter 5 of "Difficult Love". I truly am sorry for it took so long. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, it makes me very happy to see so many people like it :). To guests who reviewed:**  
**Chloe: "I love this story and I love the way Aro thinks of Bella. I like Aro/Bella together :).**  
**Me: I am so very happy to hear that :). I thought this was the best approach, since I didn't wanted to change the characters too much and I did my best to keep the original line at least a bit, so I'm glad to hear you like the way Aro thinks of Bella. You're definitely not the only one who likes them together ;)**

**Jolie: "Aro Aro Aro Aro! Team Aro! Jay! 3 **  
**Me: Haha yes! Team Aro all the way! ;D**

**Anyway, here is the 5th chapter of "Difficult Love". I was told to try a more descriptive writing and also not to hurry the scenes, so I tried that to the best of my current abilities. There is definitely place for improvement, but I am really curious to hear (or well, read xD) what you think of this chapter. Please let me know in the reviews below or if it's more comfortable for you, by PM :). Both ways are fine by me :D. Also, you can message me on DeviantArt and YouTube too if it's easier for you^^ Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Difficult Love**  
**Chapter 5**

While Aro spent the entire night in his hotel room, Bella woke up early in the morning, since she had school. Her eyes were still lazy, but then she remembered she had asked Edward to stay with her. Bella's eyes suddenly snapped opened to see if Edward was there; he was right beside her, laying on his back with his hands under his head. Bella realized he had stayed with her for the night. It was a relief for Bella; ever since he left her in the woods she would always wake up with the fear he will no longer be with her when she woke up, every time they were going through the woods the painful memories returned to her. But she tried not to think about that, they could now have a life together, right? An eternal happy life.

"Good morning" Edward said as he gazed at her with his black eyes. His voice broke Bella out of her trance and caused her to look at him.

"Morning" Bella said and kissed Edward. He kissed her back passionately before he broke the kiss and left the room. Bella had a somewhat disappointed look on her face; it always seemed so easy for Edward to break their kisses, to stay away from her… But Bella waved the thought off. She went to look through the window, and as soon as she did, she saw Edward standing against his Volvo; he was taking her to school today. At least she will be safe with him, or at least safer than she would be if she was alone. She got dressed, put on a long sleeved shirt and took her jacket. Bella slowly closed the room to her door in case Charlie was home and descended down the stairs. She found Charlie snoring softly on the couch and she was grateful for vampire super-speed. If Charlie only knew how many times Edward had been in her bedroom, and not just him…

In the end, Bella managed to get out of the house without waking Charlie up and then went for the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as he looked at her.

"No, I'm not cold now." She said, but she was obviously deep in thought.

Edward realized she was thinking about something but he let it go, not sure if he wanted to hear her and drove away from the parking space. Hoping that Edward wouldn't notice, Bella kept taking glances into the car's mirror as they drove, but there was nothing unusual. It was the same quiet town she had seen when she first came into Forks. No sign of a Ferrari, or any other car that was too expensive to be from around Forks. Maybe it was just passing through. Maybe she was just stressed because of Aro's visit.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked her confused as he noticed Bella glancing at the car's mirror.

"No" Bella said trying sound confident. She wasn't a good liar and Edward knew her well enough to tell when she was lying.

"Are you sure? You keep looking in the mirror" Edward stated. Bella didn't have a thing for mirrors, so it seemed just so unlike her.

"Yeah, I'm a girl, mirrors are…" Bella said trying to convince him, but Edward just laughed "Since when do you look so much into mirrors? He asked, still laughing.

"Since now" She said and Edward burst out laughing again. Bella ignored him and still thought about the mysterious car, but it was nowhere to be seen. No Ferrari during the ride towards school and no sign of anything unusual.

When Edward and Bella finally got to school they hurried along the halls to get to their chemistry lesson. Bella didn't pay that much attention to the teacher though, she mostly thought about her time with Edward, her forever, their forever. But even the time at school passed very fast for Bella when Edward was with her. Every moment he was with her seemed to last just a few seconds for her, but it all seemed normal to Edward, unknown to Bella. As the school ended, Edward took Bella back home, and again no Ferrari.

Bella got into her house as Edward drove away, escaping Charlie's notice.

"Hi dad!" Bella greeted Charlie as she saw him watching TV.

"Oh Bells! You're home." Charlie said awkwardly as he turned around.

"Yeah" Bella said, faking a smile.

Suddenly, Charlie's phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Police Chief Swan." He introduced himself.

Bella looked at him for a few moments then went upstairs to her room. She took off her jacket and back pack, but it was then she noticed something; the window was opened although she left it closed. Her father didn't usually come into her room, so who was this? Edward couldn't be since he had been with her…but who else could it be? She looked around for anything else that wasn't at his place and she did find something; a picture of her and Edward was knocked over. Why? She wondered.

Once again, she looked around her room for more clues or something, but she found nothing; just when she was about to give up though, she noticed something in a book she left on her bed. She opened the book and took the paper in her hands. It was a letter. She opened it and it read:

_"Dearest Isabella, _

_I could not help but write this letter to you. I had a feeling that you are not comfortable with the events happening around you, but I assure you that there is nothing for you to fear. You have been through many difficult situations and I am most sorry for that, but you are safe now. I am aware that you cannot forget your experiences and I could never ask that of you, however, I must ask that if you if you see anything strange, do not fear. You may think you are out of your mind, but you are not. If you want to know what you are, I shall tell you. You are a strong and beautiful woman who saw death before her eyes. You are like nothing I have ever seen in my entire lifetime. Please do not take this letter as a threat, as it is simply here in your bedroom to assure you that you are safe and of course, to let you know how very special you are. I am a stranger to you, but I have watched you closely and my thoughts have lingered on you as my eyes have gazed upon your beauty._

_I am afraid I cannot tell you my name, but even so, I am hoping that this letter is enough to make you feel safer."_

Bella was shocked at this letter and she had no words about it. Considering the way this letter was written, it seemed like whoever wrote it meant every single word, but there was no name, no address, nothing. She sat on her bed with the letter still in her hands and took a moment to appreciate the beautiful handwriting on it. It was elegant, majestic actually. She had never seen such beautiful writing before, sure the Cullens all had a beautiful handwriting, but it was nothing compared to this. Bella read the letter again, looking for any clues of who this person was; first, this person was obviously a guy, taking into consideration the compliments, second, he had seen her before. Now the question that lingered in her head was: had she also seen him? Had they met before? She wondered what exactly he knew. Did he know about vampire existence? Was he actually a vampire? But Bella thought that to be highly improbable, the only vampires around her were the Cullens, whose writing she had seen and memorized. Not to mention how this letter sounded so unlike any of the Cullens, especially the way it was written and the fact that it called her by her full name…wait! The person addressed her as _'Isabella'_, rather than just Bella. She began thinking about people calling her by her full name, but there was no one she knew who called her by her full name and was actually close to her. She did know a person… a person who had stepped into her bedroom no longer than 3 or 4 days ago, but he couldn't…it just wasn't possible, was it? If only she had seen his writing… she would have had an answer now.

As she thought about the letter, she became even more worried, her thoughts drifting back to the Ferrari, then the letter that _somehow_ got into her bedroom. The letter said she shouldn't be worried, but Bella couldn't actually just sit back and pretend nothing happened. She couldn't just listen to some random, mysterious guy, even if it seemed like he knew… something. Bella thought about telling Edward, but then he might also find out about Aro… and that was all Bella didn't want him to find out.

So just like that, Bella lay awake in her bed the entire night as tension got to her with every passing hour.

The next day in the morning, Bella went to school alone and the Ferrari was again after her. It was getting stranger by the day. She looked into the mirror again and tried to observe the driver, but there was no way she could. Just like before, he had sunglasses, a hood and his hands weren't visible on the steering wheel. He seemed to keep his head in the shadows, but why, Bella had no idea. As soon as she arrived at school she pulled into the parking lot, only this time Edward wasn't there and the Ferrari just stopped in a shadow a few meters away from the school's parking lot and watched her. Bella looked in his direction; he seemed to watch her closely and she felt his intense gaze on her. However, she didn't go to see who the Ferrari driver was, she just went to school, hoping it would go away when she returned, not to mention how she didn't want to be late.

Apparently, what she had hoped for came true when her eyes found no trace of the Ferrari around. Bella got inside her car and drove away, but on her way home the Ferrari came up behind her again. She started to get even more frustrated with all that mystery; she couldn't take it any longer, so she decided to go and see who the driver was. Bella stopped her car on the side of the road, and as soon as she did, the Ferrari did the same. She got out of the car, approaching the Ferrari quickly but cautiously, but as soon as she went a few meters away from her car heading for the Ferrari, it just abruptly turned and sped away. Now that was strange. Every time Edward was around her there was no Ferrari, neither at home nor at school, whenever she was alone the Ferrari followed her. But whenever she got out of her car to come closer to it, it sped away, but appeared a short time after. It was getting scarier and stranger by the day and she planned on telling Edward if it kept going on like that.

Bella got home and there was nothing strange for the rest of the day. But Charlie did notice something weird about her.

"Bells, is something wrong?" Charlie asked worried.

"No, dad. Everything's fine. I'm just tired." Bella lied.

"Bells, I know you and I know something's not right. So tell me. Does it have to do anything with the Cullen kid?" He asked.

"No, no! It has nothing to do with him. Dad, there's nothing wrong. Please trust me?" Bella asked in a pleading tone. She couldn't put him in danger, not when she had no idea whether the Ferrari driver was human or not.

Charlie sighed; he wondered where did his daughter get all this stubbornness from?

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but ever since you met that Cullen kid you've changed. And not for the better." Charlie noted.

"Dad, it has nothing to do with him, it's just—" She started, but Charlie interrupted her.

"You can tell me that all you want, Bells, but I know it has everything to do with him." Charlie said and walked away from her, frustrated.

Bella felt bad for lying to him, but there was no way she could tell him the truth. She preferred losing his trust and his love than knowing he was dead because of her. So she went upstairs, not saying another word to Charlie.

When she got to her room, Bella went to her drawers and took a photo of her and Edward. The same photo that was knocked over last night, more exactly. She thought about Edward and their good times. She remembered when they lay in the meadow for the first time; his skin sparkling beautifully as the sun shone through the branches and leaves of the trees surrounding the meadow. She remembered how their first kiss felt, how much she had longed for it, but unfortunately it didn't last long. She also remembered how he stayed in her bedroom and chased all the nightmares away. But then she remembered the day he left her; he took her into the woods, told her he didn't want her. Ever since that event, it felt like something died inside her. Even when he was with her, not all the nightmares went away, not always and it didn't feel like it used to. But she tried waving these memories off as tears welled up in her eyes; she tried to think Edward only tried to protect her. They would have a happy life from now on. They would have forever. But then Bella took the letter; the beautiful compliments and the elegant writing, the way this guy spoke… it was as if he cared for her. As if he knew her personally and actually felt something for her. It was as if he was aware of what she had been through. Bella stood there for a while and then put everything at its place; the letter inside her drawers so no one would find it and the photo of her and Edward on top of the drawer. After that she lay on her bed and tried to get some sleep as she hardly got any with all these events.

In the morning, Bella woke and looked out the window; Edward was waiting for her in front of her house by his silver Volvo. She smiled a little and quickly dressed up, got her backpack and carefully descended down the stairs so she wouldn't wake Charlie up.

Apparently, it all worked well; she managed to get to Edward's car without waking her father up.

As she approached Edward, he said "Me and my family are going hunting tonight, but if you want me to stay with you I can always tell them".

"You can go" Bella said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked to make sure.

"Yeah" Bella said as she nodded.

And with that Edward went for the driver seat and Bella for the passenger one. She opened her door and got inside the car, waiting for Edward to start the engine, but not before taking a glance out the car's window to make sure Charlie wasn't coming after them.

Once again, no Ferrari on her way to school. Nothing unusual, nothing out of the ordinary.

So the school day went normal, as did the trip to school itself.

When the school ended Bella went in the schoolyard where Jessica came up to her and said "Hey, Bella! How's your relationship with Edward going?".

Bella smiled

"Good, how about you and Mike?" She asked. Bella was happy for Jessica and Mike, but she was also happy Mike no longer followed her around and constantly tried to win her heart. She wanted to be with Edward, no one else.

"Oh it's going great! He's kind of shy sometimes but he's cute" Jessica said with a smile and continued "how about a girl's night out? We go somewhere together and talk about stuff? Or are you with Cullen tonight?" Jessica asked in a somewhat disgusted tone. Although she pretended she was uninterested in Edward, she was actually jealous of Bella. She always got all the attention at school, from all the guys.

"No he's busy tonight, we can go" Bella said smiling. Although she wasn't really the type to go shopping or something like that, Bella saw this as an opportunity to show Charlie she did see her other friends, as well as to get away from all the stress with the Ferrari and the letter and… and Aro.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock PM" Jessica said and went to see Mike, who was waiting for her. Edward came as well and kissed Bella. She enjoyed it and tried to deepen the kiss, but Edward pulled away as soon as she tried.

"Bella. You have to get home, Charlie won't be too happy." He excused himself and Bella reluctantly nodded. They approached the silver Volvo and Bella opened the door to the passenger seat as Edward got into the driver's one. Again, Bella kept looking into the car's mirror but no Ferrari. Maybe she was wrong about it following her, maybe that was just its way, but then again, there were too many coincidences for the Ferrari to be just passing around.

Edward stopped in front of the house, leaving Bella there but not getting out of his car. As soon as she got away from his car, he drove away, apparently in a hurry. Bella entered her house, but as soon as she did, she was welcomed by an angry Charlie.

"What did I say about seeing your other friends as well? What about Jacob?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Dad, he said he didn't want to see me, he sent me a letter." Bella replied, but she saw Charlie rolling his eyes. This wasn't going to be good, but she hoped that the news of today would make him… less angry. "I am having a girl's night out with Jessica tonight at 7." Bella told him.

"That's better, but don't forget about Jacob, he helped you when you needed him." Charlie said, as his anger faded, but frustration was obvious in his voice still.

"I won't but… he said he doesn't want to see me, he said he needed time on his own." Bella said, and while Charlie seemed doubtful, he let it go and went to read the newspaper.

"Have you found anything about the disappearances and murders in Seattle?" Bella asked as she followed him, half curious and half trying to change the subject.

"No, nobody saw them, and the bodies that were found… well no traces on them, but they're completely drained of blood, and they couldn't have possibly lost that much" Charlie said worried and thoughtful.

"That's strange, I hope you'll find the killer." Bella said, trying her best to sound worried and surprised.

"Yeah, I hope so too" Charlie said and Bella nodded, after which she went to her room.

Bella's first thought about the murders: The Volturi were hunting. But they were in charge of the vampire laws and the killings were raising suspicions, could they really be behind that? It just made no sense when they were supposed to make sure no one would ever suspect vampire existence. She could ask Aro about it… just to see if the Volturi were behind it.

'What am I thinking? Aro wouldn't tell me…' Bella said to herself and started doing her homework.

The rest of the day went normal for Bella, nothing unusual and no arguments with Charlie. But now it was almost time to meet Jessica. Bella dressed up in jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket, as it was just a girl's night out. She didn't need to look too extravagant, not that she actually had the dresses to look like that. She descended the stairs and noticed her father has turned his attention to her.

"Dad, I'm going with Jessica for a night out. See you later." She said and went outside to meet Jessica.

"Are you ready?" Jessica asked excited.

"Totally" Bella said and sat in Jessica's car passenger seat.

Jessica drove without any worries and kept a smile of excitement on her face, but Bella was just lost in her thoughts. Just out of habit, Bella took a glance to the mirror and to her surprise the Ferrari was behind them, but it had a much longer distance than it did before.

"Jessica, look behind us. There's a Ferrari following us." Bella said, taking her eyes off the Ferrari and looking at Jessica.

"A Ferrari in Forks?" Jessica asked confused.

"Just look" Bella said, but when she and Jessica looked into the mirror, the Ferrari was gone as if it was never there.

"There's no Ferrari, what's with you?" Jessica asked annoyed.

"No, it was right there, it must've pulled on a side street." Bella said and Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're seeing things" Jessica said. "No! It was…" Bella started but was interrupted when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Ferrari appear behind them again, but she decided not to tell Jessica. She wouldn't listen and besides, there was no way she'd see it if the driver didn't want to be seen. However, a thought came into Bella's head as she realized something; Edward appeared out of nowhere that night when he saved her from the drunken men and he had quite an inhuman way of driving. Now the Ferrari appeared and disappeared as if it was magic. Bella thought about it… it could be because the driver was experienced and took the full advantage of the fast car… or he could be a vampire. But the last option was just… so hard to believe, even for Bella.

When Jessica parked her car in front of a large mall, the Ferrari took a turn at right and disappeared from Bella's sight, which seemed highly suspicious. It looked like the driver avoided to be seen, but why? Whenever Bella stopped somewhere, the Ferrari just went away, or when she was with Edward, it didn't show at all. And even stranger, the only person who could see the Ferrari was Bella…the only human who knew about vampire existence. She believed that to be highly suspicious, but then she couldn't tell anyone.

Jessica stopped the car engine, but as soon as she did, Bella ran towards the side street the Ferrari took the turn at, but there was no sign of a car there. There were only the lights on the street that were getting lit up as the sky was darkening.

"Hey, come back!" Jessica yelled after Bella, both confused and annoyed. After taking closer glances but not seeing anything, Bella headed back to the car and Jessica.

"Looking for that Ferrari again?" Jessica asked, this time annoyed.

"Yes, it was behind us, and it's been following me for a while." Bella said, still looking around. She realized she told Jessica too much, but she also knew Jessica wasn't the type to get involved in stuff like this.

"Well you're the daughter of the chief of police, why didn't you tell him?" Jessica asked ironically.

"Doesn't matter, let's go to the mall." Bella said trying to wave Jessica off. They went inside and went to some clothing shops.

"What do you think of this dress?" Jessica asked with excitement in her voice as she held the dress against her. She kept smiling at the dress until she rose her head up to see Bella looking at nothing in particular, just simply staring at something. It ruined all of Jessica's excitement and her excited face suddenly turned into an annoyed one.

"Why did you come if you didn't want?" Jessica asked, annoyed by Bella's lack of attention.

"I wanted to come, it's just…" Bella started but was interrupted by Jessica

"The Ferrari? I haven't seen anything, but if what you're saying is true, then you should tell your father about it instead of contemplating and paying attention at nothing around you." She said in an annoyed tone. She was never really a friend of Bella's, but she gave her best to give Bella an advice about this problem anyway.

"It's just complicated, I can't tell him like that" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Then you certainly have no chance at solving this problem." Jessica said, trying to convince her. "Well, even if I did tell him, he probably wouldn't be able to do much about it. Can't you see? The driver avoids being seen. You can't see the car because it just goes on a side street or abruptly turns when you look in the mirror, it doesn't show at all when I'm with Edward, and when I got out of my truck to go talk to the driver he just sped away in his very fast car that I have no chance in catching up to. There's no chance for my father either" Bella said, trying to explain to Jessica how nothing would help. How the driver avoided to be seen at any cost.

"Whatever. Your life has become more complicated since you're with Cullen, and you're just… not my type, sorry." Jessica said and her phone rang. "Hi Mike!" She said at the phone.

Bella felt hurt by her words, all of her friends were rejecting her, but if that was the price she had to pay to be with Edward, to be a vampire, then so be it.

"Yeah, sure, see you in a minute!" Jessica ended the phone call.

"Sorry, but you'll have to go home alone, Mike asked me on a date and… I can't ruin everything." Jessica said in a fake apologetic tone, not really feeling sorry.

"He invited you on a date so late in the night?" Bella asked surprised.

"That just makes it more romantic, don't you think? And don't tell me you don't believe me, you're the one who says you're being followed by a Ferrari in Forks" Jessica said ironically. Bella was hurt again

"I know what I saw, but if you don't want to believe me, fine!" Bella said and Jessica looked at her disgusted, then ran out of the mall and got into her car, starting her engine and driving away.

Bella was left in front of the mall, without a car or anyone to take her home. In a cold night and in an empty place where anything could happen, given the fact no one was around...

* * *

** Poor Bella. Alone in the street, no Edward, no Jacob, and Aro... who knows where he is? Also, who is Bella's letter from? Your opinions? If you have any, please don't hesitate to let me know :D **  
**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter :) I am sorry for it took so long, but as I said at the beginning of the chapter, I was busy. There was an audition for a studio and I had to make a video for it. The song I picked was incredibly hard (guess I'm back to my old habits of picking hard songs), I worked all day on it for like 2 or 3 weeks, not to mention how my program likes being a model of stupidity so... yeah. I have no idea if I got into that studio though and I'm anxious to see the results. Wish me luck xD**  
**Even so, since I hate waiting for updates on my favorite stories, I'll make you guys and girls a deal: if you get me 20+ reviews on this chapter, the next one will be up sooner :). Reviews motivate me to upload faster, you know ;). And if you don't have a Fanfiction account or are more comfortable by PM or just messaging me on a different site, don't hesitate to do so. You can message me here, on DeviantArt, YouTube or even Tumblr :). I have the same username on all of them. Oh, and also, if you find any mistakes in my story, please point them out :D**  
**Special thanks to SLovingLecter and AnaBookWorm for helping me with the problems in my previous chapters, but also thanks to BlackAngelBitch (for the ideas she gave me), angel897 and Jasper'sCowgirl for reviewing. And last but not least, thanks to all the people who reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for my long absence, it's a busy period for me, school, MEP studios, MEPs, schools tests and you know, that stuff. I'm not making excuses, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I hate letting you wait for an update, but what can I say? I can't always do it when I want. I know 3000 words won't make up for my long absence but I do hope you will like this chapter and continue reading the story^^**  
**To guests who reviewed:**  
**Chloe: "Update Update Update please! I hope Aro comes to the rescue. Great chapter :)**  
**Me: I'm trying xD I'm very sorry this update took long, I'll try to get the next chapter up faster this time, though I'm not sure how things will go. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter :) Hope you like this one too^^**  
**lwolf:/span "The letter is most likely from aro he must be following her to keep her safe. Please keep going.**  
**Me: That's a good guess ;) It will be revealed in the later chapters^^ I will (most probably), I'm not planning on abandoning this story, even if it goes slow I won't abandon it^^**  
**Anyway, there you go the 6th chapter of Difficult Love. Chapter 5 left a cliff hanger, so here's something that might make you breathe with relief. Aro/Bella scenes coming^^**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Difficult Love**  
**Chapter 6**

Bella was walking alone on the street. It had rained earlier and the air had gotten colder than usual. As to make it worse, all Bella had on her now was her brown jacket.

She walked alone with her hands in her pockets, angry with Jessica. How could she be so stupid to accept this? Edward was hunting, Jacob… she couldn't turn to him after how much she hurt him, and her father would just get worried. She was alone, far from her house and without a car, and to add more to it, her phone battery died off. She looked around for the Ferrari but it wasn't there, actually, no one was. At least she didn't have to worry about the strange black car. She passed by a street and then 3 ugly men approached her.

"Hello beautiful!" One of them said. Bella made no sound and tried to keep calm, but the look in her eyes betrayed her. She was afraid, she had nowhere to go and no one was there. She suddenly wished the Ferrari was here. Maybe the driver would have helped her… Then she hit herself; instead of thinking about the driver she should run, because thinking about someone wouldn't help now. She took a few unsure steps back; her feet were barely moving because of the fear and she hardly knew where to go, but it wasn't like that mattered. Anywhere was better than here. Just when she was about to start running, one of the men brutally caught her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Bella said and tried to pull away, but no avail; the men held her arm tight and looked at her with a dirty smile.

"Why are you in such a hurry? We'll take you to our house and we'll have some fun." The man said and tried to pull Bella closer, but she didn't give in; she used her knee to hit the man between his legs, causing him to fall on the ground in pain. Bella tried to run, but another man grabbed her arm and then punched her hard with his fist.

"Ouch!" She screamed and fell on the ground, hitting her head on the cold hard ground. If she got out alive, she would not only have a black eye, but also a hard head hit. She tried to move, but two of the men grabbed her and tied her legs and hands before she could do anything. No matter how hard she tried to break free, she couldn't, and when she tried calling for help, one of the men slapped her hard across her face and stitched her mouth with scotch. Then one of the men put her over his shoulder and carried her away.

As soon as they got to their car, they threw Bella on the backseat and one of the men sat there next to her as well. She tried screaming but she had her mouth stitched with scotch. They were driving really fast and the man on the backseat kept stroking and playing with Bella's hair, something that totally annoyed her. Suddenly, Bella saw some very strong flashlights and caught a glimpse of the same black Ferrari that has been following her before. One moment it was nowhere to be seen but in the next one it came from a side street and abruptly pulled in front of the three men's car. The man who was driving got scared and suddenly pulled the steering wheel, causing the car to stop into a tree. The driver died instantly, the impact being too strong for him. The man from the passenger seat however got out alive and stormed off, rushing towards the Ferrari while the other one took Bella away. The Ferrari driver got out of the car and started to take off his disguises, his sun glasses and his hood. Bella recognized him immediately; his flawless face, his red eyes…it was Aro. He was the Ferrari driver. But what was he doing here?

The man rushed towards Aro, who just looked at the man coming towards him with fake pity. The man tried to strike the vampire leader with his fist, but Aro dodged it and then sent the man flying into the crashed car with a single punch. It was the last thing Bella saw before the man who stole her dragged her away.

The man stood in shock as he looked at the vampire coming towards him.

"W-who a-are you? W-what do you want?" He asked trying to run, but Aro was in front of him in a second.

"I could wish nothing from you, other than…" Aro jumped on him and sunk his teeth into the man's neck. His screams could be heard from far away, but not for too long. "…your blood" Aro continued his sentence after he sucked the life out of the man. He then picked up the scent of the other man and Bella and looked into that direction.

Meanwhile, the last man stole a car and was driving as fast as he could, not realizing there was no way he could escape. Just when he was about to say that he got away, someone jumped in front of the car and stopped it with one hand on its bonnet. The man froze right there in fear, making no move at all. It was no effort for Aro as he pulled the door of the car and threw it away. He grabbed the man by his collarbone and immediately threw him on the ground, looking at him in disgust. Aro then turned his attention to Bella, who was still tied up. He gently untied her and got her out of the car, then turned his attention back to the man who was trying to run. He grinned at the man's desperate attempts to get away; humans were so stupid, but Isabella was an exception. In an instant Aro was standing in front of the man, who stupidly tried to hit Aro with his fist but unknown to him yet, he had no chance; Aro caught his fist and made him kneel in pain.

"You should have never done that to the girl." Aro said with venom in his voice before breaking the man's knuckles and throwing him away. The powerful vampire went after him again and this time he sunk his teeth into the man's neck while breaking his legs and his internal organs with one of his hands.

Bella stared in horror as the man was living his last minutes in pain.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bella screamed and Aro stopped, but the man was already dead. Aro stared at her for a few seconds as he held his breath, but after those few seconds he was in front of her in an instant.

"Isabella, I am terribly sorry, I should not have done this in front of you." He tried to apologize, but it sounded quite awkward since he wasn't used to it.

"No! S-stay away from me you monster!" Bella yelled at him, going as far as possible before tripping, but Aro gently caught her arm.

"Isabella! I came to save you, not to kill them." Aro tried to tell her.

"N-no you came here to drink their blood… because they were around here… as you were" She said trembling with fear as she snatched her arm from his gentle grasp.

"I was here for you, only for you. I… Isabella, I…" He tried to tell her something, but he just looked away. "I just wanted you to be safe, I wanted to… to protect you, _cara mia_." Aro said as he finally looked at her. The look in his red eyes gave away the emotions he felt now, he wanted Bella to see it, he was letting her see it, but to his disappointment, she only rejected him. When he tried to grab her hand but she moved away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She told him, scared. Her words hurt him, he didn't know why, but he felt hurt by her words. He looked at her then down, sighing.

_"Mi dispiace, cara mia."_ He whispered in Italian, finally looking at her in the eye. Bella didn't understand too much Italian, but she realized by the look in his eyes that whatever he said, it wasn't something bad. And whatever it was, the look in his eyes seemed as honest as possible. Although she had no idea that he had just apologized, she stared at him, at his eyes for a few moments before she looked away, making her decision. She decided to talk to him, he had saved her after all.

"Who did you want to protect me from?" Bella asked calmly and saw him looking at her.

"From anyone trying to harm you, of course." He said honestly, breathing in her scent, which caused her to move away from him. "You have nothing to fear, Isabella, I will not harm you." He said as he noticed her move.

"Why would you try to protect me?" Bella said, still afraid of him.

"Let's just say you are a very interesting human and you have a big potential, shall we?" Aro said with a small grin as he looked at her and came closer. Bella was annoyed; it was his interest in her potential power, but at the same time she was grateful he had been there to save her. "May I take you back home?" He asked, holding his hand out. Bella nodded and she awkwardly took it. It was ice cold, but she had gotten used to vampire coldness, so it was no surprise for her; compared to his gesture, it was nothing. Aro slowly led her back to his Ferrari, not taking his eyes off her for a second. Bella took glances at him every now and then, but she mostly looked down, being too terrified and confused to say a word to him.

Aro opened the door for her and closed it smoothly as soon as she got in. He then gracefully sat on the driver seat and started the engine, but as soon as he did, he noticed Bella's tension.

"Isabella, I will not harm you, I promise. You have no reason to fear me." Aro said trying to reassure her of his intentions.

"Other than that I'm with you, alone, in your car? Also, you sucking out the blood from those men there and torturing them. Gives me a good enough reason, don't you think?" Bella asked sarcastically, still not looking at him, but all she wanted, or thought she wanted, was not to see him again.

"No, Isabella, you are different. I would never harm you." Aro said, but Bella was just more confused, then he continued: "As for the humans… I wanted to make them regret touching you, and when I read the last man's thoughts… I wanted to make him suffer." Aro said, venom in his voice, but he looked forward on the road as he drove smoothly.

"They were about you?" Bella asked him, imagining that to be the only reason Aro would get so mad.

"No, they were about you." He said, looking at her. Bella was surprised

"About me? And you wanted to kill him because he…" Bella started.

"He wanted to rape you, my dear, torture you and leave you for dead." Aro said in his calm tone, but it had a tint of darkness that sent shivers down Bella's spine. She was speechless at his confession though and had no idea what to ask him, or if she should ask him, but she decided to try, for he seemed in the mood to tell her.

"Why would you care if he wanted to hurt me or something?" Bella finally asked.

"Because I…" Aro started, but he wasn't sure what to tell her. He wanted to get to know her, find out more about her and her potential power… but there was a small part of him that wanted more than that.

"Forget it" Bella said after staring at him for a while.

Aro sighed. This was his chance to get to her, to know her; if he messed up this time then he would lose any chance to get to her.

"No, Isabella, I…" He started again and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Their eyes locked for a moment and he said: "Because I care about you-your well-being." Aro said and for that brief moment, he didn't think about what he said, he only realized at the end of his sentence what he was about to say, so he reformed the last words of the sentence so it would sound a bit different. Although the honestly was dripping from his words, he wouldn't admit he meant what he said to anyone, hardly to himself if at all. He let out a sigh and looked down for a bit. He then looked up to see Bella's surprised expression. For some reason Bella believed him this time, he didn't seem to be lying to her about anything. "I know you do not believe me, but…" Aro started, but was interrupted by Bella.

"I do. I don't know why but I just do." Bella said, nodding. Aro was surprised, but managed to hide his surprise and grinned.

"Can you turn on the heat?" Bella asked hesitantly. She was freezing, but she didn't want to ask anything of Aro. She was way too afraid of him.

"Of course, my dear" he said and turned on the heat.

"Thanks" She muttered and asked him again "I suppose you know where I live, right? I mean you've been following me around for a while."

"Yes, I do." He said grinning.

"Why did you follow me?" Bella asked him.

"You are a very interesting human, Isabella. From the very first time I saw you I could not help but want to find out more about you." He simply told her. She didn't say anything though, she didn't know what to tell him.

Bella then looked forward. She was dazed at the speed, most probably because of her lack of sleep because Aro's driving was nothing compared to Edward's; it was fast, but incredibly smooth, compared to Edward's which was fast, but incredibly rough and aggressive.

"Aren't we driving too fast?" Bella asked Aro awkwardly. He just chuckled and stepped harder on the car's acceleration pedal and the speed smoothly but quickly increased.

"Whoa! Slow down, slow down!" Bella screamed and he laughed, but he did as she asked. She found his laughter to sound delightful to her human ears, which surprised her.

"Is it better this way, my dear?" He asked, still amused.

"Yeah, seriously, you gotta stop driving so fast if you want me to live long enough to be changed." Bella told him half in a serious and half in an amused tone.

"I have a better idea, cara mia. You should get used to the speed." Aro told her with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes. "The truck you have is…quite slow, my suggestion is that you should get a new car." Aro said politely as he looked at her.

"Hey! Don't blame the truck!" She said, earning a chuckle from him.

"Then you can keep your car and let me drive you around more often, my dear." Aro said hinting something and looking at her with a grin. That was exactly where he had wanted to get, and he did, but the response was not the one he wanted.

"In your dreams!" Bella said. She still didn't trust him enough.

"Well, unfortunately, I do not dream, since I never sleep." He replied.

"Oh, yeah. But I still can't accept your offer." Bella said, looking down.

"For whatever reason that may be, Isabella?" Aro asked with curiosity in his voice.

"You wanted to kill me! You wanted to kill Edward, how could I?" Bella asked, raising her tone a bit.

"But I did not, he is still alive, so are you. I did not kill him because of you." He said with venom in his voice, but as soon as he realized he almost snapped at her he apologized "I am sorry I…" He started but Bella interrupted him.

"Don't. I can't trust you, Aro. You can't be trusted. You're a liar, and you never care about anyone but yourself. I'm surprised you haven't drained me out of blood yet" Bella said, her voice shaky and she thought these would be her last words, but they weren't. She waited for him to attack her, but he didn't. Instead, as soon as the words left her mouth, she saw him looking down and he no longer said anything, nor did he look at her again during the ride.

Bella was getting afraid of his silence, he wasn't really the type to keep quiet. She kept looking at him but he didn't even take a glance at her, he just kept looking forward.

Bella knew something was wrong. His cheery disposition was gone. The moment those words came out of her mouth something changed about him, he refused to look at her or talk to her again. A part of her believed he deserved the words she had told him, but the other part…the other part of her regretted saying these words.

Eventually, she decided to try and see what was wrong. Had she hurt him? She could hardly believe that.

"Aro?" She said his name softly, enough for him to hear, but he just gave her a cold glance (colder than he initially meant), but as soon as he realized he just kept staring at the road. She was afraid now and Aro certainly realized it.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger end xD Well, I had to, right?^^ Anyway, I actually have some doubts with this chapter, but I'll let you guys decide whether it's good or not :) Please let me know in the reviews section below or by PM. Hearing your opinions makes me very happy :D Oh, and I made an Aro/Bella vid and posted it on YouTube, it's not for this fanfic but it's still Aro/Bella so if you guys want to watch it, here is the link: watch?v=_OsSUNGr0MY (just add it after the .com termination on YouTube) Special thanks to BlackAngelBitch and Stephanie MRV for some ideas they gave me and for reviewing every chapter so far. Thank you so much! ^_^ Last but not least, thanks to all those who followed, favorited, read and reviewed this story. I appreciate it a lot^^**


End file.
